Liaison
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: Tonite I will be stealing... You get the jist. Someone will be stealing something, but who is it? And what will it be that is stolen? Crap summary is crap.


**Shit happens.**

* * *

Spade tugged harder at the beautiful crown that was in his hand, the Gemini crown; no way did he want to give it to Joker. He worked just as hard in order to retrieve it, so he felt hat it was fit for himself to keep it. Not Joker, who would probably lose it in no time flat in the mess he called his 'Sky Joker'.

'Although he does have Hachi to clean up for him now.' Spade thought to himself, pulling more, hoping that his white haired rival would just _give up already_.

Why couldn't Joker just let him have this one? Everyone knew that the blue haired male would look far more stylish and good looking wearing the gorgeous crown than the pale blue eyed boy. He rolled his eyes at that small thought; he knew he wasnt actually going to wear it, but the image suited him well enough.

"This is mine, Spade." Joker growled as he tugged the crown back towards himself, his eyes blazing with competitiveness at the little spat they were having.

Spade couldn't help himself from smirking at the other boy. Joker was pulling harder, and for a moment, the blue haired boy thought that the crown had slipped through his fingers and into the prying hands of the slob. He felt lucky as his fingers instinctively tightened around the object to keep it from being stolen from him.

"You know," Spade smirked. "This is my crown, Joker, and you're trying to steal it from me. What kind of Phantom Thief is that?" His grin grew wider as Joker stopped tugging, keeping his grip though, and looked slightly dumbfounded at the long haired male.

An annoyed look crossed over Joker's features as he let one of his hands fall from the crown and rub the back of his head.

"Wait, what?"

Joker's face held a cheesy smile on his face as Dark Eye and Hachi looked away in embarrassment for the Phantom Thief. Spade took in a long breath as he looked at the other with a stare that seemed to ask if he was really that stupid.

"I think that Mr. Spade was calling you a burglar, Mr. Joker." Hachi chimed in as he glanced back to look at Spade, who simply nodded.

"Exactly." He praised Hachi by giving him a curt nod. "Now give me the crown."

Spade tugged once more, the crown slipping from Joker's hand as if he had butter on his palm. Surprise flickered across his features as Joker walked towards Spade, his eyes shadowed by his hat. For a moment, Spade thought that maybe he had messed up saying such a rude thing, but he had assumed that Joker would have known it was petty fun. Now, he was far more confident in that thought as Joker stood right in front of him.

"King."

The blue haired boy was slightly surprised that his rival spoke his real name, his purple eyes widening at the feeling of Joker getting even closer to him, their fronts almost touching. Joker leaned his head down slightly, their eyes meeting; Joker's eyes were darker slightly in an emotion that Spade was unsure of. The purple eyed male stood stark still as he felt the heat from his cheeks warm himself down to his toes.

"J-joker...?"

He felt something slide into his gloved hand, a small and thin rectangular object which Spade assumed was some sort of paper. And just as quickly as Joker was close, he was away where he had been standing before, the Gemini Crown in his hand as he smirked in triumph.

"How do you like that, Spade?"

He grinned wider as he watched the other male finally regain his composure, his eyes darting from the crown to the mischevious blue eyes that felt like they were just putting him under a spell. He felt himself tense in irritation and humiliation that his old friend would do something like that to him.

"Check your hand already!"

Spade glared at the small outburst as Joker seated himself on the ground in impatience after waving his hand for the long blue haired male to get on with it. In turn, Spade lifted his gloved hand up so that he could inspect the thin paper.

 _Tonite I will be stealing the Gemini Crown from the far too fancy, and far too irritating, Phantom Thief Spade._

 _Phantom Thief Joker_

* * *

Spade placed his warming face in his palms as Dark Eye rubbed along his back soothingly. The masked man was trying to help get his master over the small fever he was experiencing.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Master Spade?" The green clad man asked finally, his large eye staring at the other in concern.

Spade shook his head as he began to slowly rub his cheeks and temples, trying to keep the fever at bay in some way. That or keep his mind off of it for the time being.

"No thank you. If anything I might need to just take nap." He lifted his gaze to look up at Dark Eye. "Could you move so that I could do so? And actually now that I think about it, fetch Joker for me so that I can ask permission?"

"I can just ask him and let you know, that way he doesn't come in bothering you and making your fever worse."

Spade smiled softly at his underlings sweetness. He sure was lucky in getting such a considerate person to teach, but he shook his head once more. "Thank you, but I do need to speak with him anyways." Spade obvious reason coming to Dark Eye's realization. "I figure now would be the best time."

Dark Eye nodded in affirmation, standing and watching Spade lie down on the small love seat they had been seated on.

"Of course Master Spade. I will tell him shortly."

Spade closed his eyes, listening to the soft padding of his student walking away, the noise helping him to begin his nap. All too soon it was disrupted by the man that he had requested to see.

"What do you want now, Spade? Come to tell me to give you back 'your' crown?" Joker smirked as he walked closer to the reclined boy on the couch. Spade shook his head as Joker squatted down to his eye level and poked his forehead, causing the other boy to wince. "Then what exactly did you need me for?"

"To request permission to sleep here for the time being."

Joker's brow raised in concern. "I didn't make your fever that bad did I?" He frowned as he leaned down and pressed the back of his hand to Spade's forehead, leaning in more. "It doesn't fee-"

The moment happened before Spade could think or stop himself. His eyes were wide as were Joker's, who let his hand drop from the others forehead. Spade could feel the flush on his face growing more intense, though this time he could tell that it wasn't just his sickness.

"U-um, I'm sorry..." Spade looked away, his teeth gritting in despair at his idiotic actions. "I didn't mean to do that, I wasn't thinking rationally." He glanced over the other male, his eyes unreadable as he slowly stood up from his squat. The violet eyed boy began to nibble at the inside of his bottom lip, his anxiety filling him as his fever began overwhelming him more. "Joker?"

"Spade."

Joker lifted his face from the shadows of his hair to reveal a flushed face and slightly upset eyes.

"That was my first kiss you know! You could have warned me!"

And just like that, Spade felt the fever disappear. "Wait, what?"

Joker looked away as he leaned over and knocked his forehead with Spade's.

"I said that was my first kiss, you jerk." He puffed up his cheeks, and Spade wondered to himself why it was that he had a huge thing for the white haired Phantom Thief. "King."

Spade lifted his gaze to meet Joker's.

"Jack?"

The soft kiss that pressed onto Spade's lips made his heart pound. It was quick and as Joker pulled away, he lifted Spade off of the couch and over his shoulder.

"I wanna cuddle tonite." He stated, beginning his walk to his bedroom.

"Excuse me?"

"You asked permission to sleep here for the time being, right? So I want you to sleep in my room with me." Joker grinned widely, patting Spade on the back.

"You know what I meant!" Spade growled out, their playful banter beginning once more.

"Really? Well if you don't say the exact words, then I'll assume you just mean on my ship." Joker smirked in triumph. "And in which case, I choose for you to stay in my room with me."

"And why would I want to do that?" The blunet retorted.

Joker pushed open a door, closing it quickly behind him as he pulled Spade off of his shoulder and onto the softness of his bed as he hovered over top of him. "You're the one who kissed me, so there shouldn't be anything wrong with snuggling." Joker's eyes were innocent as he pecked the other males cheek. "Besides, it's nice to be around the one you like."

"Wait, so you-"

Joker kissed him again and nodded.

"Yup!" He fell over onto his side, pulling Spade's back against his chest as he nuzzled against him. "Now get some sleep so your fever goes away."

'Yeah, yeah. Nite Joker.' He thought to himself, letting the warmth from the other lull him to sleep. 'Today I stole something much better.'

* * *

 _Tonite I'm going to steal a special treasure known as Liaison from Phantom Theif Joker._

 _Phantom Thief Spade_

Dark Eye smiled as he read his Master's note, musing to himself. "Writers have such imagination. I wonder if that's why Sir Joker got so close in the first place." The masked man smiled. "Joker's smarter than he looks."

"I'm the one that told him what that meant." Hachi stated, walking up beside the much taller man. He smiled up at him. "You should've seen the bluch that lit up his face! I was like he became a flashlight!" The tiny boy giggled as he remembered the scene.

Dark Eye patted him on the head as he laughed softly as well.

"I'm glad they finally told eachother."

"Me too." Hachi agreed. "Now let's go back to playing the board game! I was so whooping your tail, Mr. Dark Eye!"

Their soft bantering went on as they went back to their stationary positions playing their game as Spade and Joker slept curled into eachother.

* * *

 **Wow. I've been binging on anime and Kaitou Joker was one of them and I love it. Please enjoy. Constructive Criticism only.**


End file.
